


Hinata Tries to Confess

by MaryJoeycoco



Series: Trans!Kageyama series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Hinata Shouyou, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Trans Male Character, Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio friendship, hinakage, hinata just really likes kageyama tobio, trans!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: Hinata tries to tell Kageyama that he really likes him. It takes three tries to confess. And somehow all three go horribly wrong.Whoever says third time is the charm, is right. Even if it wasn't how Hinata wanted it to go at all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Trans!Kageyama series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	Hinata Tries to Confess

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned before Hinata confessed to Kageyama over meat buns only to trip and choke before they actually got together. I like the idea because it matches the Kagehina relationship I imagine! And I just wanted to write it out along with Hinata friendships with Yamaguchi and Yachi. Not to mention the rocky friendship between Kageyama and Tsukishima, I like it a lot! For some odd reason.
> 
> So please enjoy it!

Hinata would like to think of himself as a romantic. Yet deep down he knows he isn't. His mother likes to say that Hinata is a lot like his father was. Very awkward and when he falls for someone, he falls hard. Which is why his mother is sitting at the table smiling over at him. Natsu was eating her eggs looking at her brother as if he is from another planet. Hinata stood at the end of the table with the whiteboard behind him.

It was a horrible drawn game plan of how he is going to confess his feelings to Kageyama then ask him out on a date if Kageyama returns the feelings. He held onto a blue marker, he grabbed it because of Kageyama's eyes are blue. Sadly it's not the same color blue but it will have to do. He pointed it at the first point of why he should ask out Kageyama. His mother raised her cup of tea.

"Mommy," Natsu whispered loudly. "I think brother is losing his mind."

"Am not!" Hinata exclaimed.

Their mother smiled, "Let's see why Shouyou should marry Kageyama, Natsu."

"MOM!" Hinata exclaimed. "That's not until step twenty. Don't you see the handwriting?"

"We can barely understand it." Natsu pointed it out.

Hinata blew a raspberry towards her. He stood straight up and slammed the marker back on the board. His mother let out a small chuckle before sitting down her tea down. She crossed her arms over the table. Natsu still ate her eggs looking at Hinata with her eyebrows. So Hinata took in a deep breath before addressing his family.

"As you guys know, I have been planning to ask out Kageyama since last month." Hinata nodded. "A simple boring letter isn't going to do. 'Cause once we get married and he walks down the aisle and we have to explain how we got together, a boring letter isn't good. We'll be huge volleyball players!"

"Why is he walking down the aisle?" Natsu asked him.

"'Cause he's alluring. Everyone should see him instead of me. Have you seen his eyes, Natsu?" Hinata asked, offended.

"How romantic." Their mother said.

"So, Yachi and Yamaguchi and I have made a plan. A _HUGE_ plan that it's going to sweep him off his feet!" Hinata threw the marker across the room. "I will pick that marker up later but first, allow me to read you the steps. These are very important so please listen, mother and Natsu. Granted the first ten is on here since I wrote too big. Natsu you need a bigger whiteboard, by the way."

"If _you_ want it bigger then buy it yourself!" Natsu shot back.

"FIRST STEP!" Hinata yelled over Natsu. "I will confess in the most epic way. In the second step, he will accept my confession. In the third step, I will get a point because I confessed first so yeah. In the fourth step, we both rub it in Tsukishima's face since he still hasn't confessed to Yamaguchi yet. In the fifth step, we will become a volleyball power couple, beating the Grand King and Iwaizumi once again! In the sixth step, we will both get a point for being better than both the Grand King and Iwaizumi cause boom! In the seventh step, I will bring here to meet you two."

"But we already know him, Sho," Natsu said.

"Yes but I'm introducing him as my boyfriend. A very huge difference from you meeting him as my friend, Natsu." Hinata said. "Tell her mom."

"He's not wrong, honey." His mother said, giggling.

"Alright alright. What's the eighth step?" Natsu asked.

"In the eighth step, we will go out on our first date. I'm thinking of something classy but not too classy. Yet I also have to find a place that sells pork curry, it's his favorite. With a little egg on top, I will pay extra if needed." Hinata tapped his chin. "Mom, can you make that when he comes over?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"But I hate egg on top!" Natsu grumbled.

"I won't put an egg on top of yours," Their mother said. "So for the ninth step, Shouyou?"

"So the ninth step, I get another point for planning the perfect date. Which would let me be in the first place if the points stay the same from here until my confession. And the tenth step, we beat everyone in the volleyball world. Since Kageyama is the greatest setter of all time, please don't tell Sugawara, we will win every game. Then I get to pick up and swing him around like they do in the movies." Hinata sighed.

Natsu raised her hand.

"Yes, Natsu?" Hinata asked.

"Can you tell me the eleventh step, I gotta know." She said.

"Oh that's simple, Disney is going to make a movie after us." He replied. "Don't tell anyone this but Kageyama really likes Disney movies. His favorite is _Princess and the Frog_."

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes, Natsu. I'm serious."

"Then you have to bring him over! I want to have a marathon with him."

"Hey! You can't steal my future boyfriend from me, Natsu."

"I don't wanna date Kageyama, Sho! He's too old for me."

"Well keep that thought."

Natsu rolled her eyes as she ate her final egg.

Hinata rushed to get his marker he tossed across the room. His mother looked at the board with narrowed eyes. She tried to read her son's handwriting. She thought about Kageyama with a fond smile. When he came over the first time he was so nervous that he tripped coming inside the house. Slowly, Kageyama became a normal presence here that she was happy Hinata had more friends. Then when Kageyama told her that he was transgender, he felt as if he was lying to her by not saying anything. She hugged Kageyama so tight that Hinata had to pull his mother off before she killed him. 

It also explained when Hinata wanted to know everything about the female period, long before Kageyama told her.

Of course, she approved Kageyama being Hinata's boyfriend. So much so that she was excited with her children. She couldn't wait to have more chances to embarrass Hinata. She couldn't wait to smother so much love to Kageyama. She couldn't wait for him to over and she has to hear about the date. She couldn't wait for them to meet the rest of Hinata's family. Or they met Kageyama. She couldn't wait to be there for Kageyama during his transition surgery, something that Hinata has been researching since Kageyama explained who he is.

She leaned forward, smiling. She saw the happy step in Hinata's walk. She also saw a large smile across his face. All that told that Hinata is going to be fine with Kageyama and she didn't need to worry so much.

"Okay sweetie," Their mother said when Hinata returned to the table. "Have you thought of any way to made the 'most epic way' to confess?"

"Yes, this will work!" Hinata nodded.

"Mind telling me?"

"Okay, so I'm going to write ' _I really like you. Please go out on a date with me_ ' on a volleyball. Then I will toss the volleyball towards him. He will catch the ball and cry because it's so amazing. Then he will say yes, we'll date and go on within the steps as I said before."

"Well, I think this is a great idea. I know it will work."

\---

Hinata was bouncing on his feet. The confession volleyball was being held in his hands. Yachi's beautiful handwriting was across the ball. He looked over at his blonde friend. She was chewing on her bottom lip. Somehow Yachi is taking all the nervousness from him. All Hinata was excited and ready for Kageyama to say yes. Practice is officially over so this seemed to be a great idea.

After all, he knows the team won't mind it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yachi asked him, again.

"Yes, this is going to the greatest day of the club!" Hinata shouted.

He gathered some looks.

"Even more than when we won against Aoba Jousai?" She asked.

"Hm," Hinata said. "Dunno about that. Did you see Kageyama's face when we won? It was so cute."

"Then what about when we won against Shiratorizawa?"

"Now that's not fair, Yachi. Don't make me choose."

Yachi giggled, "Fine fine."

"Hey guys," Yamaguchi said as he stood next to Yachi. "Have you done it yet?"

"Not yet," Hinata said.

"Well get to it before it's too late. I thought you wanted to make a huge show out of it."

"I do, watch this!"

Just then Kageyama and Tsukishima were walking by. They both were arguing about the feint Kageyama tossed to Tsukishima with the net in their hands. They both stopped walking to glare at each other. Soon enough it wasn't about feints now it's about what's better between milk or strawberry milk. It was a stupid argument but everyone is used to it. Both Tsukishima and Kageyama have a strange friendship.

Ever since Kageyama came out to the team because of a horrible mishap, everyone had some type of protectiveness over Kageyama. Daichi is there like a parent Kageyama never knew. Sugawara isn't afraid to rough Kageyama like the others because he knows Kageyama hates being treated differently. No one brings up that he is transgender because Kageyama doesn't want that. He doesn't want to be known as the transgender of the team, he likes being known as the setter. Tsukishima is the one who changed the most with his actions towards Kageyama.

Perhaps it might be because he truly doesn't care. Or that he has soft spots for underdogs. Or that he likes to find other ways to get underneath people's skin. He likes it if someone can match with his banter. Yes, at first he was an asshole but now he has mellowed out. It's why if he needs a good banter he can count on Kageyama. And Kageyama knows he has a real friend within Tsukishima because they both understand each other now.

"You think plain milk is better?" Tsukishima asked, shocked.

"Way better than strawberries!" Kageyama shot back.

"You take that back."

"No way."

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, "Your taste is horrible. In both humans and food."

"What does that mean?" Kageyama asked.

"You know what I mean," The blonde smirked. "Does a small, annoying ball of orange beat milk?"

Kageyama raised his eyebrow.

"It has been staring at you for the past five minutes."

Before Kageyama could say anything his name was called out. Tsukishima made a big show of making Kageyama turn around. The black-haired boy rolled his eyes as he spun around. He saw Hinata raising a volleyball. Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows together very confused why Hinata is showing him a volleyball. Then Hinata threw it towards Kageyama. Yet the aim was wrong.

Instead of landing anywhere near Kageyama's hands. Also because the moment the volleyball left Hinata's hand, he took notice of the net in his hands. The volleyball was directly flying towards Kageyama's face. Tsukishima dropped the net then dragged both Kageyama and him to the ground. Hinata gripped at his orange hair. The confession volleyball hit Tanaka, who was holding several volleyballs, fell causing the volleyballs to be tossed around the room. 

"Wow," Yamaguchi mouthed.

"OH MY GODS!" Hinata shouted.

Yachi covered her eyes praying that everything will end up okay.

"Tanaka, bro are you okay?" Nishinoya asked.

Kageyama looked at Tanaka then back to Hinata who hands still in his hair. "What the fuck, Hinata!"

"OH MY GODS!" Hinata shouted again.

"Both bad taste in milk and men," Tsukishima said.

Kageyama sighed, "Just men. Not milk."

"OH MY GODS!" Hinata shouted. "WHY AM I CURSED WITH HORRIBLE AIM!"

"Oi, you better clean that up," Daichi commanded.

That's when Hinata watched as Tanaka and Nishinoya cleaned up the volleyballs with grumbling. His eyes widen as he looked around for the confession volleyball. There is no way he can confession if this is the outcome. Kageyama will never let him live this down nor will the team. Not to mention Tanaka will give him lip if he founds out this is the result. Hinata grabbed both Yamaguchi and Yachi's arms.

"We have to find that ball." Hinata breathed.

He didn't wait for anyone to say anything because he ran forward. Yamaguchi and Yachi both followed him to help him. Hinata chooses to avoid Kageyama who was looking at him. Kageyama looked away with a pout. He didn't understand why Hinata did that then never explain why to him. He stood up and put the net away. Kageyama walked home without Hinata, still hurt about the whole situation. While Hinata cursed himself all the way home.

\---

"How did it go?" Hinata's mother asked as Hinata walked inside.

"Horrible," Hinata replied.

"What? He rejected you?"

"Nope! The gods have cursed me with horrible aim." He held up his hand. "Time for plan B."

\---

"Okay," Hinata said, holding the candle. "The first plan went horribly wrong."

"How could you have such bad aim when you're in volleyball," Yachi said.

"Spiking is different from throwing," Hinata grumbled.

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Tsukishima is keeping Kageyama busy right?" Hinata asked.

"Yup. Tsukki is on the job." Yamaguchi said, eating a fry.

"Good."

Granted, confessing after school isn't Hinata's number one plan. Nor confessing on the day without volleyball practice. But Hinata can't be picky right now. Right now he has to give Kageyama a huge confession to tell at their wedding. If this was the confession then so be it. It will pass around the school about the amazing confession. Then Hinata will earn a point along with a boyfriend.

So no matter what, it's a win-win situation for him.

"Uh, Hinata. Is there a reason why you're holding a candle? We're in the middle of the school parking lot." Yachi pointed out.

"This candle? It's Kageyama's favorite. He always lights it whenever we go to his house. I have one near my bed for him when we go to my house." Hinata smiled. "What's more romantic than holding a favorite candle with a large poster behind them?"

"Nothing!" Yamaguchi cheered.

"Thanks, Yamaguchi." He replied.

"Oh, I see Tsukki!"

Hinata looked at them. Yachi took one end and opened the poster revealing Hinata's confession. Yamaguchi held the other held putting his fries down. Hinata quickly lit the candle holding it on hand. Kageyama and Tsukishima walked into view. They were talking about something. Hinata spread his arms wide open. Without knowing, the candle set the poster on fire.

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouted.

Kageyama looked over. His eyes widen. A reaction Hinata is going for.

"TADASHI!" Tsukishima yelled.

Hinata looked behind him to see the poster is caught on fire. He blew out the candle and together, all three of the first years stopped on the poster to set the fire out. Tsukishima rushed over with new speed and poured out his water bottle on the fire. The water took out the fire and smear the beautiful words from Yachi's hand. Hinata looked over at Yamaguchi who mouthed 'wow'. Tsukishima checked over Yamaguchi, happy that no injuries appeared. Hinata checked on Yachi glad that she is okay. He glanced over at Kageyama, who was frozen in place with wide eyes.

The orange-haired boy opened his mouth but Kageyama looked away. Kageyama once again was confused about what is happening. It was as if Hinata is doing things to twist his mind. Not only did he throw a volleyball at him, now he set something on fire. He felt as if Hinata is saying that he doesn't like Kageyama. The black-haired boy thought they were friends now. So why is Hinata doing this? Does he no longer want to be friends with him?

"Can't you make it simple, shrimp?" Tsukishima snapped.

Hinata wasn't paying attention to Tsukishima, now his entire focus is on Kageyama. Who was frowning to himself. Kageyama looked at Hinata with sad eyes. For a brief moment, Hinata saw tears running down Kageyama's face. Kageyama walked away from them, wrapping his arms around himself. Kageyama didn't yell at him or check to see if the others are okay. 

Hinata felt himself break. He never meant to make Kageyama cry. All he wanted to do was tell him how he feels. Now watching Kageyama walking away from him crying broke him. Hinata slapped his forehead cursing himself out. 

\---

Over the next week, Hinata gave the confessions a break. Seeing Kageyama cry and walk away from is enough to make Hinata upset. Not to mention Kageyama strictly only talked to him when it came to volleyball practice. Their lunch breaks are no longer happening. This puts a bad mood on Hinata and makes him rethink the whole situation. It hurts knowing that he made Kageyama cry.

Oh, it hurts worse than when they lost the first time to Aoba Jousai.

Hinata sighed as he fell against the tree trunk. He is sitting out in the park for some time to himself. His mother has been hounding him to make things simple. Natsu keeps begging Hinata to confess because he wants Kageyama to come back. Hinata doesn't have the heart to tell Natsu what happened. After he told his mother everything and rethink about what happened. He figures the big, epic confession isn't the way to go.

Perhaps Kageyama would like it better if it's simple. If he does then Hinata has to rethink all his plans because they are huge and complicated. But what if Kageyama wants it huge? Hinata is just confused about everything. He wishes he could talk to Kageyama about this. Though it's not romantic at all but still it would make everything easier. 

Hinata's head fell backward. He looked up at the tree seeing beautiful purple flowers. They are the same as the ones that are inside Kageyama's house. Hinata narrowed his eyes thinking towards the flowers. He wondered if Kageyama would like to get a flower as a confession. He must like those flowers since they are everywhere inside his house. Why else would he have those flowers?

That's when the idea pop in his head. Instead of giving a flower as a confession he would give to him as an apology. After all, he deserves since he made Kageyama cry. That made Hinata think of himself as a monster. He jumped to his feet looking up at the tree. He looked around to see how he can climb the tree. He grabbed the nearest branch and pulled himself up. He is glad that he knows how to climbs trees otherwise this would be horrible. Hinata was near the closet flower that he could grab.

Just because he can climb doesn't mean he is going to break his neck. He has a volleyball career to think about.

Kageyama was jogging inside the park trying to clear his head. From the corner of his eye, he saw a bright orange hair. Kageyama stopped jogging to look at the source. He saw Hinata climbing the tree. His eyes widen out of curiosity. He's never seen Hinata near this park. He started to debate whether he should go over to talk to him. Or confront the orange-haired boy, demanded Hinata to explain himself. It looks like Hinata mess step because he fell on his back.

"Hinata!" Kageyama called out.

He ran over, tearing out his earbuds and slide across the grass. Hinata grumbled some curse words as he rubbed his temples. Hinata opened his eyes to find a worried Kageyama. Hinata sat up quickly as if to show that he is okay. Minus the fact, his back is throbbing.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama asked.

"Yup." Hinata nodded. "Missed the branch."

"Why were you in the tree, dumbass? Didn't you forget that you are our decoy? We _need_ our decoy for the games!"

"I'm fine, Kageyama! I promise."

Kageyama looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Really," Hinata smiled. "I'm okay. I didn't you would be so worried."

"You're my partner, dumbass. Otherwise, how are we going to destroy the other teams?" Kageyama asked him.

"We are always going to be the Freak Duo, Kageyama."

Kageyama nodded, "Yeah, we are."

Hinata looked down at his hand to find that he didn't get a flower instead he grabbed a leaf. Great, the flower he was aiming for he missed it. He cursed his short arms and his short weigh tin general. It makes no sense that's what he got in the world. How could his mother be tall? It must be from his father then. Which makes sense from the pictures he seen. His father reaches his mother's shoulders. Is it a genetic thing to like taller people in his family line? Will Natsu be taller than him?

Gods, he hopes not.

"Why were you in the tree, again?" Kageyama asked him.

"I was trying to get those flowers." Hinata pointed up. "I figured I can use them to apologize to you."

Kageyama frowned, "You're finally going to tell me why you're acting like this?"

"Not yet."

Kageyama sighed.

"But I will! I will, I promise. Just hold out for a little bit more."

Kageyama looked over at him, "Then you tell me everything?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Fine. I'll wait a little bit longer."

Hinata smiled.

Kageyama looked up at the flowers with a frown. Hinata crossed his legs looking at him. The black-haired boy looked over at Hinata. Hinata rolled his hand to tell Kageyama to talk. Kageyama pulled his knees close to his chest, resting his head on top of his knees.

"I don't like those flowers." Kageyama finally spoke.

"But they're everywhere in your house," Hinata said.

"I know," Kageyama sighed. "My grandmother sends them to me. Every month, every Friday of the first week like clockwork."

"Does she know about you?"

"Yes but not anymore."

Hinata tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"She was the first to ever accept me as me." Kageyama smiled. "She was the one who bought my entirely new wardrobe. She turned my princess room into the one now. We spend hours in books to find my new name as Tobio. My grandmother used to whack my parents with her cane if they tried to make wear a dress again. My haircut now was picked out by her. She was always there."

Hinata grabbed one of Kageyama's hands. He squeezed to let him know that he was here for him.

"In my final year of middle school, my grandmother was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. I guess becoming was me acting out. Everyone in middle school knew about me being transgender. I wasn't bullied but I was talked behind my back. The day my grandmother . . . forgot that I was Tobio was the same day I threw a toss . . . and no one was there. Slowly, I was benched from the games. And when your bench, you think. All I could think was the first person who accepted me no longer remembers me as Tobio." He cried.

Tears streamed down his face. Hinata pulled Kageyama into a hug. Kageyama cried even harder as Hinata pulled him closer and together. They stayed like that until the sun went down. Hinata didn't mind. He knows that Kageyama needed that, needed this. He needed Hinata as a friend at the moment, not some boy with a crush. So Hinata gave that to him. 

"Why does she send you violets?" Hinata asked as they both shuddered from the cold.

Kageyama closed his eyes, "I was born as Sumire."

"Violet." 

"I was named after her favorite flower." 

Hinata smiled, "I think violets are really pretty."

"Me too."

"But!" Hinata sang, smiling. "Tobio is a way better name."

Kageyama snorted, "Why do you think I picked it?"

"Fine! I guess I will give you one point for having a better name than me."

"Damn right, I do."

Hinata laughed.

Neither of the teenagers made a move. Instead, they held onto each other until Hinata's phone rang. Kageyama came over for dinner and spent the night. Having a good night with someone who understands him.

\---

It's been another week since he tried to confess and fail miserably. Today, Hinata wasn't going to confess but it happened. And sadly, it wasn't in the way he wanted to confess either. It started out great. For the afternoon practice, they played a game with each other. The first years against the third years and the second years were split between them. The first years team won which is why Daichi is treating them to meat buns.

Hinata thinks he is going to lose his mind. He is standing with the other first years, they are poking at each other. Tsukishima and Kageyama are arguing about milk again. Something that Hinata feels as if he will never hear the end of this argument between the two. Hinata leaned against the wall feeling tired. They had to play four matches since they kept tying until the final play. He had to thank Tsukishima for coming in with the feint even though he wished it was him who hit the final toss. Though, pickers can't be choosers he keeps telling himself.

The orange-haired boy looked over to see Kageyama smiling. It was a small smile, a rare one from him. Hinata only sees this when the hit the perfect set. When their Freak Duo was top notch as always. His hair was frizzy and sticking up randomly, something very different from his flat hair. Kageyama still has some girlish features that Hinata would never dare to say out loud. 

Kageyama's dark blue eyes are framed with thick, long black eyelashes. His high cheeks bones are covered in blush from either exhaustion or being embarrassed by Tsukishima. His plump lips are chapped from chewing on them and licking them in the cold. Although everyone else on the team has bushy eyebrows, Kageyama's are smaller like they are being plucked by someone. Kageyama looked over with an eyebrow raised.

Hinata watched as Kageyama turned away with his face turning red. He raised one hand to fix his hair. On the wrist, a bruise was forming due blocking one of Asahi's spikes. Kageyama never told Asahi because they knew how the friendly giant would react. Nobody wanted to hold back since they are practicing for nationals. You can't hold back and they can't have their Ace freaking out by how powerful their spikes are.

Somehow the two moved to stand next to each other. Hinata took small bites from his meat bun. Everyone was stalling to go home since they wanted a few more moments of this relaxing memories before everything crowds together. Kageyama looked over at Hinata. Their eyes locked with each other. Dark brown and dark blue. Kageyama's eyes made Hinata think of the night sky behind them. 

"What's wrong?" Kageyama asked, worried.

Hinata blinked, "I _really_ like you, Tobio."

Kageyama's face turned bright red. Hinata's eyes widen as he shoved the last of his meat bun in his mouth. He turned to run the other way but tripped over his bag. Hinata fell on his face, choking on the meat bun in his mouth. Kageyama stayed there shocked. Sugawara was the first to move, he slammed his hand on Hinata's back causing the orange-haired boy to cough out the meat bun. The whole team looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You alright?" Sugawara asked.

Hinata nodded as he opened his water bottle.

"Still bad taste," Tsukishima muttered.

That made Kageyama to move. He kneeled in front of Hinata with worry in his eyes and a very red face. He checked over Hinata who was avoiding his eyes. Sugawara moved away to give them some privacy. Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. Well, he might as well get this over with. There is no way anyone is going to let him live this down. Kageyama folded his hands together, looking away Hinata.

"Did you mean it?" Kageyama asked, softly. 

Hinata nodded, "Yes."

"Say it again," Kageyama whispered.

"I really like you, Tobio." Hinata breathed.

"Wait," Kageyama frowned. "What was the volleyball for?"

"It had my confession on it but the gods cursed me with horrible aim," Hinata grumbled.

"And the poster being lit on fire?"

"Another confession attempt. It was one of your favorite candles."

"And you falling out the tree?"

Hinata sighed, "That wasn't a confession attempt. That was me grabbing a flower to say sorry to you. I never wanted to hurt your feelings."

"So you had two failed attempts?"

"Yes."

A smile crossed Kageyama's face. Hinata smiled wide once Kageyama reached out to grab his hand. They are both aware that they are being watched. Tanaka and Nishinoya aren't being quiet at all, begging for Kageyama to say it back. He glanced towards Yachi and Yamaguchi who are giving him a thumbs up. Hinata looked back at Kageyama, who still wasn't looking at him.

"This is when you tell you either like me or you don't," Hinata whispered.

"I," Kageyama coughed. "I really like you too, Shou."

Hinata isn't proud of this but he passed out when he heard that nickname. What can he say? He's a boy with a crush on an alluring boy named Kageyama Tobio. Who returns his feelings. They are so going to conquer the volleyball world together. Both Kageyama and Hinata knew that.

If only Hinata could keep his head on right every time Kageyama calls him 'Shou'.


End file.
